How To Make a Fool Of Yourself
by akwardllama
Summary: drabbles about scorpius and rose falling in love and being adults


I am a one shot kind of author. So I am gonna write so drabbles and see where they go.

The ideas are mine, the characters aren't. I hope that whoever reads this enjoys it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flour, flour was everywhere. The counters, the oven, the goddamn windows. And Rose, fuming, covered in flour and left with only thirty minutes to get ready for the stupid potluck. Flour is a nuisance, but an essential ingredient in baking bread. The horrid thing got in clothes, hair and any other kind of anything, that someone wants to stay clean. Rose was fuming. There was flour in every conceivable place and some that she didn't think were possible. The ceiling and the top of the kitchen cabinets were covered. Bread was supposed to be simple, hell, she didn't even have to make bread! She could have bought bread, but noooo, she just had to try impress the new guy at work. Who in hell decides the best way to impress someone is at a fucking pot luck.

 _Oh look at me I'm Rosie and I baked some effing bread, from scratch, after decimating my pristine kitchen with flour. Bleh._

Randolph, the much beloved but horribly mangled cat, padded through the kitchen leaving little paw prints in the snow of flour. He eyed the bread, as if it was his next meal.

" I swear to all that is mighty, if you touch that goddamn bread cat, I will end you. You will end up shaved, dyed pink and let loose in a dog park, do you hear me Randolph!"

 _Mrow_

Randolph seemed wary of the bread now. Being a familiar, as strange as he was, he understood that if he touched the bread, then shit would go down.

 _Damn right you fiend._

Rose, after giving the cat another pointed look, headed off to take the fastest shower of her life. With her luck she would end up an hour late, but at least she would look good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour and a half late to the work potluck must be a new record. Between the pouring rain and the wind, the fresh buns were strange and abnormal looking. Her hair, which had taken the most amount of time, had become frizzy and strangled looking, and her cashmere sweater, which had looked nice and sophisticated at her house, made her look over dressed. All in all, things looked pretty terrible to Rose, and new guy, aka Mr. Hotty, Aka Scorpius wasn't even here.

"Stupid fucking bread, stupid fucking flour, stupid.." mumbled Rose, sipping on her wine. She had finally settled in after finding James, her obnoxious cousin and shoving the soggy rolls at him.

Two hours into the party, Rose was bored. The food was good, the company terrible and the wine was cheap but sufficient. Scorpius hadn't showed up and all her hard work was ruined.

 _All right Rose, lets suck it up and stay another half hour before collecting the bread and going home to wallow and watch chick flicks._ A firm nod of her head was the only outward sign of her decision as Rose rose from the couch and decided to roam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the half hour passed quickly and ROse made her rounds saying goodbyes before heading to collect her bread. Except there was none left. None. all that stupid work and she didn't even get left overs, the outrage! Looking around, Rose searched for who could of possible taken the last of her bread, there had been ten rolls only five minutes ago.

 _AHA! I see you, you snake!_

There was a plate slipping away in the crowd, piled with rolls. Infact there was only rolls. This person had the audacity to take the rest of her hard work! Well, she would just have to show them they messed with Rose Weasley ON THE WRONG FUCKING DAY!

"YOU THIEF!" Rose yelled, enraged.

"YOU FUCKING THIEF!" heads were beginning to turn, but Rose didn't care, this man, for she now knew it was a man by the sweater and crisp cut slacks. The man slowly froze and and turned around to find Rose, enraged, Hair Fiery and coming loose from her bun, finger pointed at his chest.

" WHY WOULD YOU-" an inhale of breath, "oh..." the suddenly meek rose looked up into the stunned and sheepish face of Scorpius Malfoy aka Mr. Hotty aka new guy.

"Heh, hi Rose." He waved slightly a bit abashed.

 _Well shit. This really is your day isn't it Rose. All because of the god damn bread._


End file.
